Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to a shock absorber or vibration damper which has a single-tube construction with an adjustable damping force, comprising a cylinder tube, a piston rod guide inside which a piston rod with a piston is located so that the piston can move axially and divide the cylinder tube into two work chambers, a container tube which encloses the cylinder tube at least in segments, whereby between the cylinder tube and the container tube at least one hydraulic connection running from one of the work chambers by means of an overflow orifice to a damping force adjustment valve located outside the container tube is formed, a cylinder tube guide which centers the cylinder tube with respect to the container tube, whereby the damping force adjustment valve has two connection openings, one of which openings is separated from the other by a wall and is connected to the hydraulic connection.